Phoenix Rising
by ColdFire06
Summary: Artemis Snape had been dead for 15 years... or had she? Severus Snape's wife returns from beyond the Veil, beginning a sequence of events which lead to the downfall of Voldemort and the rise of the Order of the Phoenix.
1. Blessings Unlooked For

Disclaimer: If you honestly think that Harry Potter is mine, then I've got a bridge to sell you.

Part One: The Return

The Gate had been dormant for years. The dementors had ceased to spill from it decades before, and the former source of terror had faded into memory, a dark tale half-forgotten over time. Its stone pillars had begun to crumble; the runes had faded, no longer glowing with the Old Magic.

On this night, however, something was different. The cave was imbued with a sense of restlessness; there was an air of waiting and of frustration. And then… the Gate crackled to life. There was a shout of triumph and a woman tumbled forward, through the web of crackling energy. She lay on the ground for a moment, breathing hard, hair fallen forward to cover her face. She looked up when she had caught her breath, getting her bearings.

"The cave… the forest… oh thank the Gods," she breathed, pushing herself up and standing. "Hang on Sev, I'm almost home."

* * *

The sorting ceremony was over. Six new Gryffindors, eight Ravenclaws, seven Hufflepuffs, and five Slytherins had joined the student population, and all of the Houses were settling in to their feast when the Great Hall doors flew open, landing against the stone walls of the hall with a crash. Heads turned to regard the woman who stood silhouetted in the doorway. For a moment little of her was visible, but then she stepped forward into the light. Auburn hair hung to her shoulders; her blue-eyed gaze swept the room briefly before settling on the head table. She was clad completely in black, with the bearing of a fighter; she moved with a strange grace as she began to make her way into the Hall. Some of the students shrank back as she passed and all conversation died.

The head table had also been struck dumb. One professor, however, was on his feet, staring in profoundest shock at the newcomer, his face had gone pale. Everyone in the room was astonished to hear Severus Snape speak, his tone a mixture of disbelief, fear, and something else entirely, something that none of them had ever expected from him.

"Artemis?" he asked. He moved slowly toward her, as though afraid she would spook and disappear again. She did not, however; instead she smiled.

"Hallo, Sev. Did you miss me?" He stared, dumbfounded.

"You're alive…" he whispered, and then, before anyone could react, they were in each other's arms. She was laughing and a few of the students later said that they had seen a tear roll down the Potion master's cheek. This scene lasted only briefly, however; the couple (and it seemed strange to think of Snape in that fashion) soon realized where they were and pulled apart; Severus coughed uncomfortably.

"Yes, well – welcome back." He still did not sound like himself; Artemis grinned. She turned to address herself to the Headmaster. By this time Dumbledore had also reached her; his shock was no less palpable than Severus', indeed, he looked as though he had just seen a banshee.

"I'm home, Daddy," she said. A gasp was heard from the students on all sides; Severus glanced around them.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation to your office," he suggested.

"Perhaps you're right," Albus replied. The three proceeded to walk out, leaving the excited buzz of conversation behind them.

Severus Snape was in shock. Artemis had been assumed to be dead for fifteen years; that she should return on the anniversary of her disappearance defied explanation. And yet there she was, undeniably real and very much alive. The question was, how?

"Sev, are you alright?" He barely heard the question at first, still not used to the sound of her voice after so long; he had never expected to hear that voice again this side of death. He looked up, startled.

"You seem distracted," she remarked, looking concerned.

"Just… shell-shocked," he replied. They did not speak further; they had reached the phoenix which marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Artemis turned to face it; she had always known the password. It would be interesting to try and guess it now after so long away.

"Kit-Kat," she guessed, knowing her father's predilection for sweets. To her surprise, the gargoyle moved; Albus regarded her strangely for a moment before shaking his head. He had heard of being well-informed, but that did not even begin to cover this one. He frowned to himself; he was more than a little worried at this new occurrence.

Artemis Snape, née Dumbledore, had disappeared fifteen years ago, just a few weeks before Lily and James Potter had been killed. Two of Voldemort's Death Eaters had later confessed to killing her; Albus could still remember Severus' sheer rage and his own grief. No spell or potion, no matter how strong, could bring back the dead, and so Albus was at a loss as to how his only child was now standing in front of him. She was undeniably who she appeared to be; no one would have any reason to impersonate her, nor would they have been able to do so without her body, which had never been found. The only two who had known that detail had been Kissed before the information could be forced out of them; how on Earth, then, had this happened?

"If you would both follow me?" he asked, gesturing toward the staircase. They were sitting down in his office moments later; Severus suddenly felt like a first-year student again as he regarded the Headmaster's stern visage.

"Artemis… while I am inexpressibly glad to see you alive…" Albus started.

"How did I get here?" she asked, finishing his question. She sat back with a sigh, her expression serious and somehow wistful.

"To begin with, I was never really dead," she started. At a strange look from Severus, she amended herself. "At least, I don't think I was." She stopped for a moment, seeming to contemplate something. "If that was death, then it's definitely not all it's cracked up to be." Severus gave her a pointed look; she coughed. "Well, anyway, whatever it was, it was quiet, and very grey. It took me a while to figure out what had happened, and after that it took me even longer to find the Gate. Opening it…" she shook her head. "I'm surprised that I have any energy left after that little stunt. It wasn't easy. I came here as soon as I could stand up again; it's lucky that I was close or I would still be walking. I don't feel up to any more magic tonight, certainly." Both of the men stared, digesting what they had just been told.

"You never cease to amaze me," Severus finally said, coming over to wrap his arm around his wife's shoulders. Artemis, however, was looking at her father; something on his desk caught her eye, something she had never seen before. A horrible thought suddenly dawned on her.

"How long have I been away?" she asked. Albus' smile suddenly became frozen; Severus looked away. She looked between them, suddenly uneasy. She turned to stare at her husband, knowing that he would be more likely to answer her question. "Severus… how long have I been missing?" He seemed to brace himself.

"Your godson is in his sixth year," he answered quietly. "That would make it…"

"Fifteen years," she breathed. "Oh bloody hell." She suddenly sat bolt upright.

"What have I missed?" she demanded. "You didn't… I don't know… you're not married again or…" Severus just looked at her for a moment, a long, slow, steady gaze; she flushed. "What happened while I was gone?" she asked, a bit more calmly.

Reviews are welcome; constructive criticism will be duly noted and appreciated. Flames will be used to set fire to dementors without ever being taken seriously.


	2. Mystery Theories

**Chapter 2:**

**Mystery Theories**

**Disclaimer:** If you really need another disclaimer go back and re read first chapter.

**A/N:** While we are happy to see that so many people have read this story we would really appreciate some feedback. Hope you continue to read. First reviewer per chapter will get a cookie! Now on with what you've all been waiting for.

**Story Start:**

In The Great Hall

"All prefects lead your houses to the dormitories. The feast is now over!" McGonagall yelled over the roaring din of the great hall. The buzz of student conversation died down as the young witches and wizards left the hall; speculation at the staff table, however, continued unabated. McGonagall herself was lost in thought, and so at first she did not hear some of the more absurd and creative ideas floating around the staff table. Professor Flitwick, however, did; he appeared caught between laughter and disapproval. Finally, however, one particularly preposterous theory penetrated through to the Assistant Headmistress and she came out of her reverie. "Oh, don't be absurd!" she snapped. "Is it truly so hard to imagine that Severus was, in fact, married at one time? Or that Albus, in all of his years, never had a life beyond these walls? Really!" She stood up and glared around the table, looking for a moment quite as fierce as Snape. "And gossiping about another Professor! Have you no shame, Sybil?" Professor Trelawney looked down her nose at the other woman, but McGonagall simply shook her head. "I swear, I have seen better behavior out of the students we teach!" She turned and swept out, heading toward the Gryffindor Common Room and her new charges.

The Gryffindor Common Room

The common room, however, was equally abuzz. The only topic being discussed was the mysterious woman who had entered the great hall. Poor Neville was still in shock; he stood in the middle of the Common Room, his eyes wide in shock, unmoving. He, at least, had put two and two together and knew that he was doomed; after all, anyone who liked Snape was bound to share some of his attitudes.

"She'll eat me alive," he moaned, clearly terrified.

"She's Dumbledore's daughter? I didn't even know he had one," said Ron dumbfounded once again at his lack of information.

"What's even weirder was how she addressed Snape; I mean have you ever heard anyone refer to him like that? I mean the most informal I've ever heard anyone call him is when Dumbledore calls him by his first name," Harry pointed out. "No one would dare call him anything else; he'd have their head, but he just accepted it from her. Not only that, but it almost seemed like the most natural thing in the world for her to call him. It was like she didn't even think about it."

"That's just it, Harry, I don't think she did think about it." replied Hermione "Have you ever seen anyone genuinely smile at Professor Snape? As if they were happy to see him? Excluding Professor Dumbledore, of course, _he_ smiles at everyone. I mean, did you notice anything different about him, like the look on his face and the way his voice sounded? It's clear that there's something going on between the two. I think she must be his girlfriend if not possibly his wife." Harry gave her a slightly disgusted look; Ron was a bit more vocal.

"Oh my God, Hermione that's just gross," remarked Ron. "I mean who'd want to date Snape, not to mention marry him? That's just wrong!" _That's just great: the greasy bat of the dungeons might be married and I can't even get a girlfriend. _The thought was written all over Ron's face; Harry gave him a sympathetic pat and grimaced.

"What I want to know is how Snape got a woman like that! I mean he's ugly as anything and a completely evil bastard. How'd he get her to fall for him? I want to know his secret!" said Dean, utterly astonished with the fact that Snape could have a girlfriend that didn't look Umbridge, but more like one of those muggle models.

"Can you imagine having to kiss Snape?" asked Lavender.

Simultaneous "Ewwwwws" and "Gross" were heard throughout the room.

"Well she must enjoy it seeing as she jumped into his arms without any protest," answered Parvati Patil.

From there the conversation just kept going downhill until Natalie McDonald screamed, "I don't want to hear speculations about that particular part of Snape's love life! The images, oh God the images, get them out, get them out, get them OUT! I'm going to have nightmares and it's all thanks to you two! Oh God, that's wrong, sick and wrong!" She ran to the bathroom looking green.

"I think Natalie's right, that's enough of that," said Hermione to the dead silence of the common room.

"Well what was that about her being dead? I didn't know people could come back to life," said one of the second years.

"They can't, at least, not that I'm aware of. I guess we'll just have to wait and see at breakfast tomorrow," stated Hermione. "Speaking of which we'd all better head to bed, it's almost midnight and we've been talking for more than four hours already. Good night everyone." Everyone else followed her example and headed for the dormitories unsure of what tomorrow would bring. One thing was certain; there was never a dull moment or uneventful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, but real life has a nasty habit of interfering with writing; one of us was moving and the other didn't have the requisite program to submit this thing. 


	3. Malfoys, Politics, and More Conversation

Chapter 3

Malfoys, Politics, and More Conversation

Slytherin Common Room

"I'll be there in a bit; cover for me," Draco muttered as the Slytherins headed toward their Common Room. Theodore Nott nodded and moved forward in the group, engaging Pansy Parkinson in conversation while Draco quietly disappeared, on his way to the owlery to warn his father. They were in serious, serious trouble.

Draco knew perfectly well where his father's loyalties lay; with the winning side, no matter which side that happened to be. Until Artemis's return, Lord Voldemort had looked to be the obvious winner of a conflict; however, the balance had just changed and Lucius had to know before he had the chance to commit himself any more firmly to the Dark Lord's cause. He scribbled a quick note on his way.

"Father," it read. "A.D.S. appeared at castle. Appears to be genuine article. Suggest new strategy. D."

Malfoy Manor

It was not common knowledge, but Lucius Malfoy had not always been a staunch Death Eater; at one time he had been reporting to Snape, who, as everyone now knew, had been reporting to Dumbledore through Artemis. However, the younger Dumbledore's death had thrown a wrench into a very sophisticated monkeyworks. Communications had broken down completely and in the chaos James and Lily Potter had been betrayed and murdered. The last three weeks of the war had convinced Lucius Malfoy that his politicking was simply not worth it; since the beginning of the second war he had been trying to keep himself and his family alive without regard to the agendas of either side. That plan had just been shot to hell by his son's unannounced letter. He stared at the note for a full five minutes before promptly panicking.

Dumbledore's Office

After filling Artemis in on all the details of the last 15 years both men were awaiting her reaction with bated breath. "Wow you really do miss a lot when you're dead don't you?" She finally replied in a shell-shocked tone.

"It's a lot to take in and some parts _are_ rather unbelievable, I grant," replied Dumbledore.

"Actually the only thing I'm having a hard time with is the fact that they actually elected that moron," she replied. "You wouldn't happen to still have any lemon drops in your desk would you daddy?" she asked as he reached in and pulled out the bowl. "Want some?" she asked Severus who was paying almost no attention and actually took one of the candies he normally refused.

"Could we continue this tomorrow morning?" he asked, passing a hand over his eyes as if to wipe away the weariness there.

"Of course," Dumbledore said. He rounded the desk to embrace his daughter before releasing her to her husband. "We'll continue when you've had a chance to rest. Try not to keep her up all night," he said, looking at Severus, who gave him a look of semi-disbelief before following his wife out the door. He must have been hearing things; Albus had _not_ just said what he thought he'd said.

* * *

Hilarious deleted scenes –

Malfoys did not panic. Malfoys did not lose their cool, they did not appear half-dressed in front of company, and they did not scream hysterically at their very confused wives, but Lucius Malfoy was currently doing all of these things. He had gotten his son's note first thing in the morning and what he had read there was enough to send him into a blind terror. He had neglected to pull on a shirt before rushing down the stairs, shouting his wife's name and looking more afraid than she had seen him since the night of Voldemort's return. Alexander Nott, father of Theodore, had taken one look at the Malfoy Lord and begun to laugh even as Lucius shoved a note at his wife and demanded that she read it. It was only after Narcissa cast a Calming charm that Lucius recovered himself enough to realize what he had just done. Malfoys also did not turn beet red when embarrassed; Lucius, however, was apparently not feeling very Malfoyish that morning because he proceeded to do exactly that.

* * *

A.N – please note that in our universe, Lucius Malfoy was released from Azkaban fairly quickly following the fifth book because of his influence. 


End file.
